plagueincfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal (JaniceSCM)
The Crystal is a fan pathogen made by JaniceSCM. It is based on tiberium from the Command & Conquer franchise. Tiberium is a highly deadly pathogen that can mutate and adapt quickly. Its lethality is extremely high and its transmission is low at the start, which can make this a difficult pathogen to control. Its transmission however is also its most powerful weapon, tiberium has various methods to increase it's spread and that compensates for the slow start. Gameplay The player chooses the starting location, here is where a meterorite carrying the tiberium pathogen will impact. The authorities almost immediately notice the pathogen but they want to cover it up to not spread unrest in the population. at this point you must evolve transmissions to escape the containment by the government organisation. Now the public knows of the existence of the deadly tiberium pathogen. After this an organisation called the Brotherhood of Nod suddenly emerges, they are key to transmission. The Brotherhood of Nod wants to spread tiberium, as they think it is the key to the next stage of humanity. This, in turn, leads to an armed conflict between the United Nations and Nod. The UN founds the Global Defense Initiative, a paramilitary organisation that also serves as an organisation to eradicate the pathogen. Mutations Transmissions * Soil 1 - Pathogen plants itself into soft soil, feeding on the minerals in the soil. This is effective in hot and rural areas. * Soil 2 - Pathogen absorbs more minerals from the soil, allowing it to grow quicker and spread more easily. * Shoots 1 - Pathogen can quickly spread across land by releasing plant-like shoots. * Water 1 - Allows the pathogen to be carried with river and sea streams. * Water 2 - Pathogen can get through water purification allowing it to infect drinking water supplies. * Water 3 - Allows the pathogen to crystallise water, causing major damage to the enviorment. * Carbon - Pathogen can convert carbon into it's own mass. Carbon starts to slowly crystallise on contact with the pathogen. * Shoots 2 - Allows plant-like shoots to traverse water. * Enhanced Crystallisation - Crystals grow faster, also massively increasing lethality. The following transmissions are only available after mutating Crystal Lifeforms in the abilities section. * Crustaceans - Some crabs may be able to live in pathogen infested waters. * Algae - Allows algae to spread the pathogen, especially effective in humid areas. * Blossom Trees - Mutates trees to release spores that further the spread of the pathogen, especially effective in arid areas. Symptoms * Pulmonary Crystallisation - Lungs start to crystallise, ultimately leading to death. Hemoptysis within minutes of breathing in the pathogen massively increases severity. * Internal Haemorrhaging - Flesh eating pathogen breaks down arterial membranes causing rapid internal bleeding and death. Abilities * Heavy Minerals - Pathogen forms deadly crystals using heavy minerals from the soil. These crystals can be harvested for the minerals they contain. * Liquification - Allows people to destabilise the pathogen to create a deadly liquid form of the pathogen's crystals. Makes cure research easier. * Radiation - Crystals become radioactive, allows construction of powerful crystal-based weapons. * Crystal Vibration - Crystals can not be spotted on radars due to changing frequencies the crystals emit. * Crystal Lifeforms - Allows the pathogen to not immediately kill the host on rare occasions. Makes cure research exponentially easier. Achievements